Young Love
by fliss
Summary: RxG ‘That’s Gippal. He was my first love but I left him to help you fight sin and haven’t seen him since, and yes I broke my heart and I’m still not over it.’


Hello every body! Yes I'm talking to you so please be polite and talk back in a review!

Okay its prob gonna be a Rikku x Gippal story, just because I like that pairing and I think that if he was real he'd be incredibly fit! How sad am I for an 18 year old?

My breath caught in my throat as he walked out the door of Djose temple. At that moment the world around me came to a stand still and all others ceased to exist, he was the only thing I could see, as he once had been for so long.

Unable to speak I just stood there, mouth gaping open, staring in disbelief at a face I hadn't seen in over two years. I hadn't known if he was dead or alive and now he was there in front of me! My heart pounded so loudly in my ears that I was unable to hear a word of what Yuna was saying to me, so I remained silent, staring. I could feel Paines eyes burning a hole into my skull trying to figure out why I was pulling such a gormless and confused face but I felt as if I had lost all control over myself and was unable to tear my eyes away from the sight before me.

'That's Gippal' I managed to choke out, eventually finding my voice. 'Leader of the Machine Fraction. He can be kind of annoying but he's alright'

'Alright?' I thought to myself. 'Just alright?' But I knew that was probably the only thing I could say; I could hardly turn around to Yuan and Paine and announce 'That's Gippal. He was my first love but I left him to help you fight sin and haven't seen him since, and yes I broke my heart and I'm still not over it.'

Yeh, right! Can you imagine their faces? So instead I shut up and hoped that he would too.

Fortunately he didn't notice me standing there shaking and returned to the darkness of the inner temple. He was as beautiful as I remembered hair the colour of sand, perfect skin, kissable lips and a body to behold. But now he was no longer perfect; a patch covered his eye and my heart skipped wondering if he went through pain.

'Yeah' Yuna giggled into me ear. 'He seems alright' I barely heard her; I was distracted by the memory of his hand on my face and his kiss on my lips. I could hardly believe it was over two years since I had last seen him, touched him and tasted him; the memory was so fresh it was still painful.

Yuna didn't notice anything was wrong and walked off towards the queue but my feet felt like lead and I stood rooted to the spot. Paine was still staring at me, 'What's wrong with you?' She growled. 'You look like you've just seen a ghost' little did she know! I couldn't answer, I knew that if I uttered a word tears would follow and for some reason Paines opinion mattered to me; I didn't want her thinking I was a love struck fool.

'Come on' She barked at me, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards Yuna, who stood there happily oblivious. In the queue Paine went back to ignoring me as much as possible, and I was left to my thoughts. I could still clearly see the anger in his eyes and the tears on his cheeks as he listened to me explaining to him that I had to leave.

I had known for months that Yuna was going to be starting her pilgrimage soon and my childhood promise to her burned in my mind; I had promised her that I would come and defeat the Evil that had killed her mother but telling Gippal was harder than I could have imagined. In the end I knew that I couldn't put it off any longer, I had to tell him and break his heart. It was a beautiful clear desert night and I had dragged him off to the oasis, I think he had been expecting something else entirely! We sat and for the longest time neither of us said anything, I think he sensed my depressed mood.

'I have something to tell you,' I started, tears squeezing out the corners of my eyes.

'I have to go' I told him under the moonlight. 'I have to help protect Yunie from Sin. She's my cousin, I promised her.' At first he was shocked, what could he say to that? I said nothing else, instead I watched him search for a way to get me to stay.

'Rikku don't' he said eventually to me. 'She has other guardians, stay here with me; protect me.'

I giggled softly trying to make him understand, 'Who do you need protecting from silly?' He turned to look at me and stared deep into my eyes.

'I need you Rikku' he said, tears welling up in his striking eyes. 'You can't leave me, what will I do without you?'

'I'm sorry,' I said, meaning it wholly. 'But I have to! I'll come back when it's over and home will be safe' He stood and stared down at me.

'Don't expect me to be here when you get back' He said cruelly.

'What?' I asked him shocked. I hadn't expected this reaction. 'Where are you going?'

'Do you think I can stay here without you?' He said to me. 'I'm leaving'

I stood there in shock as he walked way across the sand dunes towards Home. I don't know how long I stood there watching his figure fade into the distance but when I eventually managed to drag myself back to Home, I found the place in chaos. Apparently Gippal had walked in muttering something about Machina destroying sin, stolen a hover craft and ridden out into the night. A search party had been sent out but he was never found and had tortured myself all this time wondering if I was the cause of his death. I left home the next day, disgusted by his actions but already missing him more than I thought possible.

I was dragged back to reality by Yuna pulling my arm, trying to get me to follow her into the temple. I entered hesitantly and saw with smug satisfaction the look of shock on Gippals face when he saw me.

'Forget the past' I thought to myself. 'Face the future'

Okay there have it! I think it may just be a one-off but I may continue if I get enough reviews (wink!) or if Archaeology essays bore me!


End file.
